Steppenwolf
Steppenwolf is the uncle of Darkseid and the general of the Apokoliptian military. He rides a hover-bike when he leads his troops and also leads the Parademons. Steppenwolf is also skilled in axes and swords. After Darkseid's first wave was diminished, Steppenwolf led his troops to attack Earth. He was however defeated and plummeted to the ocean. Years after his defeat, he returns to his nephew's side. He appears as the main antagonist in the 2017 DCEU film, Justice League. History Steppenwolf (German for "wolf of the steppe", meaning coyote) is one of the New Gods, and a member of his nephew's Darkseid Elite. He leads the army known as the Parademons. The most powerful of all of Darkseid’s Elite has to be his uncle, Steppenwolf. Steppenwolf is the military general and leader of Darkseid’s forces, often credited with helping start the war between Apokolips and New Genesis by following Darkseid’s order to eliminate Highfather’s wife, which Highfather retaliated by ending Steppenwolf. Original Timeline Steppenwolf is one of the earliest survivors of Doomsday, the monster who once killed Superman. 245,000 years ago, Steppenwolf takes an Apokolips shuttle with Darkseid, Master Mayhem and a small crew to the planet of Bylan 5. The planet holds delicate natural materials Apokolips needs for weaponry, material which would be destroyed in the event of an invasion. The forcible marriage of Darkseid to the planet's princess comes to an end when Doomsday attacks. Master Mayhem is swiftly torn apart. Darkseid ignores Steppenwolf's orders to use Omega Beams and engages the creature in hand-to-hand combat. Steppenwolf sees the destruction wrought has doomed the planet and all who live on it. He teleports Darkseid out of harm's way, agreeing with Darkseid not to mention this to anyone. Doomsday escapes by stowing away on the Apokolips shuttle. The New 52 In the continuity of Earth-2 following Flashpoint, Steppenwolf leads a massive invasion of the planet by Darkseid's Parademons. Ultimately, Earth's heroes manage to successfully repel the invaders, but the Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman of that world are all killed in battle. Five years later Steppenwolf is apparently hiding on Earth-2, and there is a $300 million reward for him. He is eventually killed by that world's version of Bizarro, whom Steppenwolf had employed as a soldier and indoctrinated into fighting for Apokolips. In other media Television *Steppenwolf appeared in the Superman: The Animated Series episode "Apokolips Now", leading an army of Parademons to attack Metropolis. His voice was provided by Sherman Howard. Steppenwolf had small screen time and he was taken out easily by Dan Turpin who shoots him down in his police helicopter. *He appeared in the Justice League episode "Twilight", voiced by Corey Burton, but appeared very briefly. *He appeared in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, in the episodes "Duel of the Double Crossers!" and "Death Race to Oblivion!", voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson (who voiced Captain Gantu in Lilo and Stitch, and Chairman Drek in Ratchet & Clank). He was Mongul's chosen champion to fight Batman, and raced him on Mongul's behalf. He gets blasted by Mongul for his failure to beat the other heroes and villains in the race. *Steppenwolf is the main antagonist of the episode "Under the Red Sun" in Justice League Action. DC Extended Universe Steppenwolf appeared in a brief scene from the Ultimate Edition of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, before Lex Luthor while aboard General Zod's ship. After Doomsday and Superman die killing each other, S.W.A.T. officers enter the ship to arrest Luthor. He is seen talking to a hologram of Steppenwolf, depicted as a Minotaur-like alien with large arms and four fingers on both hands. He is holding three mysterious cubes, later confirmed as the artifacts known as the Mother Boxes, and then disappears after seeing the officers, who arrest Luthor. Steppenwolf's voice was never heard. He is appears in the 2017 movie Justice League as the main antagonist, seeking to get the Mother Boxes; one in Themyscira (Wonder Woman's home), one in Atlanta (Aquaman's home) and one that is part of the character Cyborg. To help him, he leads the Parademon army and to break free from his nephew's control. He is portrayed and voiced by actor Ciaran Hinds who also portrayed Mephisto. Gallery Steppenwolf.jpg|New Earth STEPPENWOLF.jpg Steppenwolf_battle.jpg Superman_Vol_4_33_Textless_Variant.jpg Steppenwolf.png|Steppenwolf in Superman: The Animated Series Master Steppenwolf.JPG|Steppenwolf in Justice League Steppenwolf_bb.jpg|Steppenwolf in Batman: The Brave and the Bold Steppenwolf_Gods_and_Monsters_0001.jpg|Steppenwolf with Parademon in Justice League Gods and Monsters DC-Steppenwolf JLA.jpg|Steppenwolf in Justice League Action Steppenwolf Lego.jpg|Steppenwolf in Lego DC Super-Villains LuthorArrestedDeletedScene.png|Steppenwolf as he appears in the DCEU, portrayed by Ciaran Hinds SteppenwolfVsWW.PNG|Steppenwolf in Justice League Earth_2_Vol_1_8_Textless.jpg Navigation Category:Superman Villains Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Military Category:Leader Category:Aliens Category:DC Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Oppressors Category:Movie Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Sophisticated Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Warlords Category:Torturer Category:Justice League Villains Category:Fighters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Pawns Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Egotist